Agrotera
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: After rescuing souls from one of Abaddon's minions, Sam follows two huntresses, on a related case. He's sure he knows one of them. Hint: One of them is not an OC, but I couldn't find her in the characters list, so... surprise!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural, nor its characters. English is not my first language, so thank you for your patience. The action takes place between Mother's Little Helper and Metafiction (season 9). Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"Agent Leiter?" a women's voice asked. Sam thought he heard it before.

"Yes?", he said, turning around. "Hey, you are… the waitress here, right?", he asked, recognizing her features, and her red hair. But most of all, he recognized her arm in a sling, because it was him the one who subsued Billy, the boy who attacked her with a dinner knife. He rememberd jumping over the counter to assist her. They were at the same dinner after all.

"Yeah, I am", she said. "This is my husband, Phil", she added, as a bald man beside her, with a big ol' beer belly, extended a hand that Sam shook.

"I thought I wouldn't have the chance to thank you", she continued. "You left the other night, before the ambulance came by".

"Yeah, I'm sorry", said Sam, clearing his throat softly. "I needed to contact the local P.D. immediatly".

In fact, as a fake FBI agent, he couldn't make an arrest, nor give official statements. And now, he could barely keep the conversation with this nice and grateful couple. They tried to invite him dinner, but he politely refused, partly because he wasn't used to get thanked, and partly because while they were chatting, a tall, white woman in black entered the restaurant. He couldn't see her face, but there was something familiar about her. She was carrying a bagpack, and as soon as she sat at a table where there was another woman, she said "I got you a case, two towns over".

"Hunters", thought Sam, trying to follow their conversation without seeming impolite with the couple. When they finally left, he picked a table near the two women.

He wasn't wearing the FBI suit, he wasn't going through a hunter's leather journal, but actually reading a novel. And he ordered a salad. Conclusion: he wasn't a hunter. Hunters used to get all territorial about their cases, he didn't want to intervene in what those women were up to, but they seemed so young. He better kept an eye on them.

"Exactly like here: people doing all kind of crazy, all of a sudden", said the women in black. "No one's died, but there are many injured".

Of course he should keep an eye on them, cause they were about to step in a demonic factory, most probably without a weapon that could kill demons, and without knowing what to do with soulless people.

"What do you think?", asked her partner, a young black girl, dressed in as much plaid as a hunter would use. "Demonic possession?"

"That's your job to find out", said the other.

The older one was always with her back towards Sam, he couldn't see her face, but he thought he could recognize her voice, or something about her.

"What? You're not coming?", asked the girl, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a very large vampire nest in Athens to swipe. Many people have died."

"Where?", chuckled the girl. "Athens, Georgia?"

"Nicole, please…"

There was a brief silence, and then the woman in black said something Sam couldn't hear. Suddenly, they paid and left the dinner quietly. The white woman was considerably taller than her partner. Her long straight brown hair covered her face, almost as if it was on purpose.

Sam waited exactly ten seconds before following them, completely determined to warn them about the demonic factory, and to offer assistance. As soon as he crossed the doorway, he realized they were nowhere to be found. They couldn't just vanish like that, unless they were… not human.

 _Demons_. There wasn't sulfur anywhere, nor the EMF meter found anything out of the ordinary. Best guess: _angels_. With all of them walking the Earth now, maybe some of them adapted to their new status by becoming hunters and doing something good for a change. Maybe one of them knew something about Metatron… or about _Gadreel_.

He couldn't avoid a shiver running through his back, exactly as he couldn't stop the nausea and the memories, the only thought of Gadreel's name triggered. For a brief moment, he looked at the hand that killed Kevin. Even knowing that he didn't do it, he couldn't erase the image, not yet. He clenched his hand into a fist, before extracting his phone. He hesitated for a little moment, and he called Dean.

Angels, demons, and a bunch of soulless people: he needed backup. The hell, almost any hunt needed backup, he knew that. Even when there were days lately, in which he couldn't even stand the sight of Dean, he hunted with him, just because of that. He tried not to think about it, as the telephone rang and rang. Dean didn't answer.

After a short research, he knew where the huntresses/angels were going, and after a third unanswered call for Dean, he decided to go. It was in the same route he had to take to go home, anyway.

All the soulless people parked their cars next to a black pickup truck, before going crazy and attacking their families or neighbors, and shout to the four winds how free they felt. The black pickup was registered to some August Tolliver, a strong forty five year old, who certainly made a better meat suit than an old nun. His farm was outside town, at the end of a private road, though it was in better conditions than the one in which Sam was held prisoner, like nine years ago. Tolliver might have been a loner, but he wasn't crazy, as that family was. And he wasn't alone anymore: now he had an undesired passenger too, one that Sam knew he couldn't spare. No minion of Abaddon should escape.

He arrived to the farm at twilight. His flashlight lit up the footprints of a woman of Nicole's size and weight, but they were alone. The only car around was the black pickup, and now that he thought about it, for all he knew, angels lost their wings after the fall. They couldn't teleport anymore. There was something he was missing, about the whole situation, but surely the only way to find out, was entering the house. He sneaked towards the back door. When he lit it up to pick the lock, he saw the marks of a previous pick with an unprofessional tool. Nicole.

"Nicole", he said out loud, when he heard a female scream, and rumbling.

There wasn't time, he kicked the door open, and followed the noises to the basement.

"Exorcizamus te…", articulated Nicole's voice, all restrained by the demon grasp on her throat. Her feet were no longer touching the ground, and it was just a matter of seconds before her neck snapped. Everything was turning darker, when she saw a giant white guy, jumping over the corpse of an old woman that was at the end of the stairs ―the same old woman who appeared in several portraits with Tolliver, probably hi mother and first victim―, and runned towards the possessed, knife in hand. With a tear, Nicole closed her eyes, knowing she was doomed. No knife could hurt a demon, only her partner's, but she wasn't there. She thought of her with all her forces, before what she believed was her last second of life.

But it wasn't. The demon let go of her, and tried to react, but it was too late: he was stabbed. An orange light appeared in Tolliver's face, before falling.

"You okay?", Sam asked to the girl sitting on the floor, coughing her soul up. Definitely, she wasn't an angel. She had a silver pendant of a deer crowned by a half moon.

"Yeah, I am", she whispered.

"Enough of playing death", said a third voice in the basement.

When Sam turned around, he saw Tolliver's mother raising her face, with black eyes. The demon smoked out, but instead of just escaping through an air vent or something, it searched for another vessel, right there. Sam immeadiatly remembered his non existent tattoo, but the demon went past him and choose Nicole.

"I like this one, she has her boobs in the right place", said a black-eyed Nicole, standing up.

Sam kept up his guard, evaluating what to do. Nun-demon busted the cellphone that had the exorcism recording, and he didn't want to hurt Nicole. She was so young and beautiful.

"Exorxizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…", he started.

"Oh, come on!" shouted the demon, throwing Sam against the wall. "Always the same exorcism. You know we were on this world before latin was created, right? Why not a japanese exorcism? Or a mayan one?"

"Nicole, you need to fight this, give me a chance to help you", said Sam, with great difficulty.

"Nicole can't hear you", chanted the demon, getting closer.

"She's a hunter, of course she can."

"No!" snapped the demon in a gruff voice, increasing the force of its grip on Sam.

"Yes, but I don't know for how long", said Nicole's more high-pitched voice, letting her fellow hunter go.

Sam used the best he could the time Nicole was buying, by fighting the demon internally. He spilled holy water, and he was able to say almost the entire exorcism.

"My Goddess!" cried Nicole, clenching her pendant, before losing control and throwing Sam through the floor. He stopped at the cupboard where the jars with the souls were. He stood up, and the first thing he did was turn it over. The jars broke, and the souls escaped, provoking the demon's wrath.

Sam found himself restrained against the wall again.

"First", the demon said, getting closer to him, and extracting Nicole's knife from her thigh holster, "no more Nicole".

"No!", Sam screamed, but it was too late, the demon stabbed itself.

"Second, you destroyed my soul collection, so I'll have to start a new one, with yours".

"Stop", said a woman's calmed voice.

"What?!", snapped the demon with a weary gesture.

"Get out of her, or I'll force you".

Sam looked at the new challenger. It was Nicole's partner, and of course Sam knew her.

"You think that stupid arrow would do anything to me, lady?", said the demon. "Hunters get too many concussions in their lives".

"I am no ordinary hunter. I am the goddess of hunters", said Artemis, pointing her bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could see the concern and the conflict on the face of the goddess, as she saw Nicole's wound. There was a lot of blood on her clothes.

"Leave her now", Artemis said.

"What's up with you, goddess?", asked the demon. "We are the same, you and I. Ancient gods love carnage as much as we do. And we both think humans are nothing but ants, why do you care about this little bitch?"

"Not all ancient gods are the same", replied Artemis.

"Well, I hope you know latin".

The demon was sure an ancient goddess wasn't dangerous at all. It started to strangle Sam with a telekinetic grip. The hunter glanced Artemis before closing his hazel eyes.

"Forgive me, Nicole", said the goddess, before aiming carefully and releasing the arrow.

With a silver light, the arrow pierced Nicole's abdomen. Immediatly, the demon lost its force, and put a painful expression in the huntress' face, before opening her mouth and escaping. Sam fell to the ground and Artemis ran towards Nicole, before she collapsed.

"I'm so sorry", said the goddess, holding the girl in her arms.

"It's ok, you can fix me", whispered Nicole.

"I'm not sure if I can, I'm weak now".

Artemis' voice sounded really desperate.

"What can I do?", Sam said, coming to Nicole's side. "No, no, no!", he shouted when he saw Artemis pulling the arrow out.

"I didn't hit any vital organ. Make pressure over the wounds", said Artemis, leaving Nicole on the floor.

"What? Do I call 911?", Sam asked with a note of disbelief. He thought a goddess would know how to supernaturally fix a wound, but Artemis seemed lost.

"Not yet, I think I can buy some time", she replied, lying her hands over Nicole's abdomen.

There was a silver glint, and the bleeding stopped, but the wounds were still there.

"We have some time, now", Artemis said.

"What are you doing, why don't you fix her?", said Sam, watching Nicole's skin getting paler, as she closed her eyes.

"I don't have the power to do that anymore, but I know someone who can".

The goddess speaked as she searched for her bagpack, and started to get stuff out of it.

"Who? A doctor?" asked Sam.

"No human doctor could cure a wound made by my arrow", she replied, grabbing a steel bowl from one of the cupboards of the basement. "I need to summon someone".

"Another god? One of your... relatives?", he said, remembering her lovely family.

"Yes", was her only answer, as she put some herbs in the bowl.

"Don't you have a direct line, or something?"

"I killed Father", she said, gazing Sam directly. "In fact, I won't summon anybody, you will".

"Wait a minute, I don't think I'm in good terms with your kind either. I killed your grandfather, and recently, I helped killing one of your sisters".

"I know, you're Sam Winchester, your record of dead gods is remarkable. But don't worry, grandpa was a dick".

"What happened to you?"

"You know what happened. You knew since the first time you saw me", she said and stopped what she was doing.

She seemed genuinely ashamed and conflicted.

"There was an order to the world, created by my father, for mortals and immortals", she started, staring at the floor. "I altered that order..."

"You didn't do any...", intervened Sam.

"I don't regret what I did", she looked at him. "But my family turned their backs on me. And for a while, I had to be alone and... make sense of everything. My father's death... Losing Prometheus. And I came to the conclusion that Prometheus was right: we should use our power for something else than just sit there and watch everything burn. We use to think that your lives were just a blink of an eye in our eternities, but that's nothing but an excuse for our laziness and selfishness. Father never realized there was a reason why people stopped worshipping us..."

Sam listened to her, observing the affliction in her eyes, as she glanced Nicole.

"I did many wrong things in my day", she continued. "But I did some good too. I'm related to the creation of many monsters, cause I'm the _potnia theron_..."

Sam remembered Eve, briefly, and wondered how the two of them could be related.

"But I'm also a protecting goddess", she said. "I created the Zanna, to protect children..."

"The who?"

"And I was... I am the protector of hunters, as you said. So I decided to change. I stopped accepting or looking for blood sacrifices, so my power right now depends only on the worshippers. And if a hunter of good will invokes my protection, I do what I can".

"That's how you met Nicole".

Artemis assented, and took the bowl to perform the ritual.

"There are some ingredients we don't have", she said. "Stay with her, I'll be back".

The goddess stood up and vanished in the special way Sam knew she was able to, different from that of angels and demons. He tried to make Nicole more comfortable, using his jacket as a blanket, and his shirt as a pillow, checking her wounds.

Artemis came back. Her supply run wasn't as fast as Crowley's or Castiel's, but Nicole was still lucky to have such an ally. A vegan goddess was still a goddess.

"I have the laurel, the mirth, the omphalos, and the raven blood", she said. "I only need human blood", she added, looking at Sam.

"And a trap, I guess. If you're not in good terms with your family..." he replied, uncovering his arm.

"This one will listen. I just have to work on him".

Artemis took Nicole's blade. With a silver shining, it was clean again, ready to cut Sam's skin, spilling some blood in the mix of ingredients. Then, the goddess took her bow and arrow.

"Brace yourself, he can be a little aggressive", she said, making sure her knife was within reach, and tensing her bow.

"That's why I said we needed a trap", said Sam, a bit exasperated. "At least do you have some branch soaked in blood, or something?"

"I won't let you kill him", she said, before starting a chant in ancient greek.

The ingredients in the bowl ignited.

"What kind of human sacrifices did you take?", asked Sam, clenching Ruby's knife in his hand, and keeping his eyes open.

"Virgin's blood", she replied.

A golden shining lit up the entire room, and when it dissipated, a blond beautiful young man, dressed in skinny pants and an expensive shirt, appeared in one of the basement corners.

"Hello, sister", he said with a marked accent that remembered the one of Zeus.

"Apollo", she replied, pointing her bow.


End file.
